In Deception
by Emmyprint01
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Deception. A continue to season one.
1. In Deception

_After Jonathan (disguised as Cameron) closed the door and walked out on Kay everything grew silent in the archive. Kay couldn't believe what had just happened, she thought for sure that their was something between them. She walked over to the couch and just sat and was growing in thought. It was probably all an illusion and Cameron tricked her feelings in order to help his brother out of prison. She stood up and started to head toward the door when she noticed a crumbled up paper. She leaned down and picked it up. When she opened it she saw that Cameron and the mystery woman were in a restaurant eating together. She couldn't believe it! What if Cameron was actually working with the mystery woman the whole time! She stuffed the paper in her pocket and opened the door to see Dina walking her way. What if the magic team is all working with the mystery woman. "I'll have to keep it short with her." She thought as she was walking toward her. She also noticed that she looked upset._

* * *

"Oh, hello Agent Daniels, what brings you here?" _Dina said as she wiped tears from her eyes trying not to show that she was crying._

"I just had to pick something up and now I have to run to the station for a meeting, so I can't talk right now." _Kay said as she started walking away once again. "I wonder why she was crying." Kay said to herself. I can't worry about that right now. I have to go talk to Jonathon to see if he knows anything about this._

* * *

 _"I wonder what that was about. She's usually more talkative." Dina thought as she walked inside. "What can I do that will make things better with Mike? I don't think he will ever forgive me." As she was thinking this she was headed to her room to try to sleep. On her way to her room she peaked in Jonathan's room and noticed all of his things were gone. "What happened? Why was everything gone." She thought all of this so she decided to call Cameron._ "Riiinnggg... Riiinnggg..." _No answer. Maybe Cameron is looking through his things. He did go see Jonathan. He may have found something and brought it to him. I'll just go sleep for a while and wait for him to get back._

* * *

 _"Where am I?" Cameron said to himself looking around the room. "Am I in prison!? And why am I wearing these clothes. Wait. Jonathan did this to me. Why would he ever do this!" He saw the door knob opening. An officer walked into his room._

"I guess you're popular today. You have another visitor." _When he said this Kay walked in..._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thank you for reading this. I will try to post weekly.**

 **Please Favorite, follow, and review. I hope you have liked this so far.**

 **If you notice anything I need to fix just let me know!**

 **#SaveDeception #RenewDeception**

 **-MusicLover107**


	2. The Visit in the Prison

"He only has 10 more minutes and visiting time is up." _The guard said as he left the room and shut the door._

"Kay! You won't believe this!" _Cameron said while holding one hand on his head where Jonathan knocked him out._

"I already know Cameron left. And you are going to tell me why." _She said._

"Kay, I'm Cameron." _He told her._

"Cameron?! Wait... This all makes sense now." _She said. "I knew we had a connection."_

"To be totally honest, I was coming to break him out, but he had other plans. I don't know what they are yet, but I'm going to find out. Would you help me out of here?" _Cameron asked._

"I will try my best. Do you have any clue where he might have gone?" _Kay said._

"Well, I think he would head to the archive first to grab things and then the rest is a puzzle. I would love to figure it out, but I'm in here." _Cameron said._

"He was at the archive. I went their earlier today to talk to you. I thought he was you. And then he left." _Kay said hoping he won't ask her what she was going to talk about._

"What were you going to talk to me about?" _He asked right when the door opened. The guard walked in._

"Time's up, sorry, you have to leave now." _The guard said._

"Alright." _Kay said as she came over, hugged Cameron, and whispered to him._ "Don't worry I have an idea to get you out of here." _She let go and headed out the door._

 _After she left the guard cam over to Cameron and put handcuffs on him._

"Time to go back to your **new** home." _The guard said with a smirk on his face._ "You'll never get out of here alive, Cameron Black."

"How do you know it's me!? Do you work for Jonathan?" _Cameron asked as he walked into his room._

"Not for your brother, just someone very close to him." _He told him with a smile._

 _So he is working with someone. Wait, the Mystery Woman?! No. It can't be. Can it?_

* * *

 ** _Author's note:_**

 ** _Thank you for reading this. I hope you like this so far. Sorry for the short chapters. I've been busy and this is the only way I can post them. Please comment below anything that is wrong or any suggestions. I'll try to post again next week._**


	3. Where am I?

_Last time on In Deception..._

 _After she left the guard cam over to Cameron and put handcuffs on him._

 _"Time to go back to your new home." The guard said with a smirk on his face. "You'll never get out of here alive, Cameron Black."_

 _"How do you know it's me!? Do you work for Jonathan?" Cameron asked as he walked into his room._

 _"Not for your brother, just someone very close to him." He told him with a smile._

 _So he is working with someone. Wait, the Mystery Woman?! No. It can't be. Can it?..._

* * *

 _After the guard put handcuffs on Cameron, the guard tasers him and puts a black cloth bag over his head._

 _The guard then throws him over his shoulder and carries him out the back door to a white prison van. The guard lays Cameron onto a long ripped up leather seat._

 _Then the guard drives away._

* * *

 _9 hours later..._

" _Where am I?" Cameron thinks to himself as he is trying to take the cuffs off himself, but every time he tries to pull it off it shocks him._

 _"Since I can't get these off I should try to take this bag off of my head." He thinks, while he is still shaking from the shocks. He gets his arms out from underneath his legs and then pulls the bag off of his head. He sees nothing but cushions on the walls and ripped up seats. Their wasn't even a window back there. But then he noticed a vent; it must be a vent for the oxygen. Suddenly the van stops, and he hears a hissing sound. The vent is shooting gas out. "It must be sleeping gas!" He thought to himself. He quickly holds his breath, and is waiting in case the door would open. Ten seconds later (while getting harder to hold his breath) the door opens. The guard was prepared and when Cameron was about to kick him, the guard tasered him again. Then the guard carried Cameron to a house. It was a log cabin in the woods. Nothing was near to this cabin. All you could hear were the birds and the wind. The guard opened the door of the cabin and takes him down the basement to a barred up room. The room had a bed, a toilet, a sink, and one light hanging up outside of the cell. The guard then shuts the bars and locks it with a key. The guard then heads up the stairs and makes a call._

"Yes, boss. I delivered the package." _The guard says._

 _"Excellent I will be over shortly." The person on the other line states._

* * *

 _When all of this was happening their was another guard in the prison who deleted all of the camera footage of Cameron being taken. He even deleted the street cameras._

* * *

"No one will ever find him!" _The person on the other line states._

"You are absolutely right, boss. I'll be waiting for the money." _The guard says, and then the phone was disconnected._

* * *

 _ **The questions is this chapter is: Who is the "Boss", what are they planning to do with Cameron, and will he ever be found?**_

 **Author's note:**

 **Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I have been super busy lately. I have another chapter prepared. I should have it finished soon. Please review and follow!**

 **#SaveDeception #RenewDeception**


	4. The Girl in the Little Black Dress

**_Last time on In Deception..._**

 _"No one will ever find him!"_ **The person on the other line states.**

"You are absolutely right, boss. I'll be waiting for the money." **The guard says, and then the phone was disconnected.**

* * *

 _2 hours later as the sun is rising, a black limo pulls up. A young woman, 19 years of age who has blonde hair and blue eyes; while dressed in a little black dress, a white boa scarf around her neck, a small purse was in her hand, and catty sunglasses on her eyes; stepped out of the limo._

"Isn't it just a beautiful morning!" _(She takes the sunglasses off her eyes and put them neatly on her head)_ "I always love seeing the sun rise and listening to the birds chirping. It just makes me so happy." _The lady states as her limo driver shuts her door._

"Indeed, it is, Miss. I'll be in the car if you need anything." _The limo driver says in his Irish accent._

"Thank you, Connor." _She replies. As she walks over to the door of the cabin it swings open into her shoe._ "Well! You opened the door on my shoe!" ( _She looks down at her Christian Louboutin black, suede boot and she points to a scuff on the whole side of the shoe.)_ "Well, you sir, are definitely not on my good list right now!"

 _The guard looks down at her shoe._ "Eh, it's just a shoe. I don't want to talk about shoes. I want to talk about that money I'm supposed to be getting right about now."

 _She rolls her eyes and says,_ "Not until after I see the package."

"Alright, boss, I'll show you the way. Also what's your name, Toots?" _He says with a smirk._

"One don't call me" _(she makes air quotes and says)_ "Toots, second I'm Olive. And I'm not the boss. I'm just a messenger for the boss." _She says as she follows him down the stair case._

"As you wish. Here is the package." _He points to the cell._

"Excellent. Your work is done. You can like leave now." _She tells him with a wave of her hand._

"What about the money?" _He says now in a more indignant tone._

"Oh, right, the money. Here $10,000." _She pulls out a check from her purse and hands it to him._

"What!? No! The boss said fifty grand, and that's what I'm going to take! The boss will want you alive, right?" _He says as he starts inching his way toward her._

"Of course she does." _(She quickly pulls out a hand gun from her purse.)_ "And plans change. So if you want all of your money you need to complete another task." _She says with a smile on her face._

 _He throws up his hands and says,_ "Look, lady, I only want my money. I won't hurt you or anything. I just need that money now. I can't do another job." _He says while slowly putting his hand near his back pocket. And then he pulls out a gun. And without another word Olive shoots him three times and watches him collapse to the floor._

"Well, this plan is definitely changing. I hope the boss doesn't mind. And it looks like I will be needing Connor after all." _She says while looking at the dead body and then she noticed Cameron waking up._

"Uhhh." ( _Cameron says while rubbing his head)_ "I hate getting tazed. Wait... What just happened." _(Cameron says as he sees the dead guard on the ground and a gun in the girls hand.)_ "Are you helping me out?" _Cameron asks with a confused look._

"Ha ha ha. Of course not. I'm here to kill you." _She says looking Cameron in the eyes while wiping splattered blood off of her arm._

* * *

 _Meanwhile Kay received a phone call from one of her friends at the prison informing her that Cameron has been taken._

"What! How? Do you know where?" _Kay says while sounding frazzled._

" _I didn't notice anything until I noticed someone with a bag over his head. I found that weird, but I didn't think anything of it until I passed Jonathon's (really Cameron's I know) cell and it was empty. I then rushed out and saw a white beat up van drive off." She said._

"Sarah, Did you follow them? Or at least get the plate number?" _Kay asked._

 _"I tried to follow them but the gate closed on me. The power went out for a half hour and everything was on lock-down." Sarah replied to her._

"Sarah, **did** you get the plate number?" _Kay said in a rushed tone._

 _"Oh, yes! I'll give it to you. And even better I got it tracked already." Sarah told her._

"Thank God. Give me it and the address." _Kay said as she pulled out her notepad and pen from her glove compartment of her car._

 _Sarah gives her the information and the call ends._

"Thank you, Sarah." _Kay says as she opens her maps on her phone. She clicks the speaker and says **Camden, Maine.**_ "Eight hours away! I need to get to the airport and fast! I hope they have a flight available. I don't care I'll rent a plane if I have to." Kay says to herself as she speeds off to John F. Kennedy National Airport.

* * *

 _ **Will Kay get to Cameron in time? Or will fate be on the other side? Find out in the next chapter of In Deception.**_

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 _ **Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! More chapters will be coming soon. I have been so busy and never find time to write anymore, but I will keep adding chapters whenever I can! Let me apologize if I made a mistake anywhere. I do try to proof read the best I can, lol. Please leave feedback by reviewing below. And please Follow and Favorite!**_

 _ **Thank you!**_

 _ **Emmyprint01**_


	5. Kay's Act of Deception

_**Last time on In Deception...**_

* * *

"Uhhh." _(Cameron says while rubbing his head)_ "I hate getting tazed. Wait... What just happened." _(Cameron says as he sees the dead guard on the ground and a gun in the girls hand.)_ "Are you helping me out?" _Cameron asks with a confused look._

"Ha ha ha. Of course not. I'm here to kill you _." She says looking Cameron in the eyes while wiping splattered blood off of her arm._

* * *

"Sarah, did you get the plate number?" _Kay said in a rushed tone._

"Oh, yes! I'll give it to you. And even better I got it tracked already." _Sarah told her_.

"Thank God. Give me it and the address." _Kay said as she pulled out her notepad and pen from her glove compartment of her car._

 _Sarah gives her the information and the call ends._

"Thank you, Sarah." _Kay says as she opens her maps on her phone. She clicks the speaker and says "_ **Camden, Maine"** _._ "Eight hours away! I need to get to the airport and fast! I hope they have a flight available. I don't care I'll rent a plane if I have to." _Kay says to herself as she speeds off to John F. Kennedy National Airport._

* * *

"No," _She looks at the name tag"_ Whitney, I need to get on this plane." _Kay tells her._

"Like I said, I'm sorry, it is fully booked." _Whitney, the airport manager, tells her._

"I'm with the FBI." _Kay shows her badge_ "And this is an important mission so I need to board this plane right now. I don't care if I have to sit in the cockpit. I won't leave until I board this plane." _Kay demands_

"Well, ma'am, you're going to be here for a long time. It says here that no one can board this plane since it is full. Looks like you are going to have to wait for the next flight which is in two days." _Whitney told her while looking annoyed._

"You know what - " _Kay pauses and thinks for a moment_ " - That's fine I will wait, thank you for your time." _Kay says as she walks away. "I know what I can do. Make a deception." She walks over to a fire alarm down the hall away from view and breaks the glass and pulls it._

 ***Buriiiinng* *Buriiiinng* *Buriiiinng* -ATTENTION EVERYONE PLEASE WALK TO THE NEAREST EXIT. PLEASE WALK TO THE NEAREST EXIT. THIS IS NOT A DRILL-**

 _As everyone panics Kay walks briskly to the counters and makes a ticket for the plane and hurries over to the terminal and gets stopped by an employee shutting the terminal door._

"I'm sorry, ma'am, this plane is no longer boarding." _The man says._

"I have a ticket. Please, sir." _She shows him the ticket._

 _He opens the door and says,_ "Okay hurry to your seat." _and he opens the door._

"Thank you, sir, so very much!" _Kay says as she hurries down the terminal._

* * *

 _As she enters the plane she sees that it is completely empty. "What is going on? I thought it was completely booked." Kay thought to herself._

"Ha ha ha, Jonathon stop it. You are too funny!" _A voice said in the next room._

 _"Who is in there?" Kay thinks as she slowly walks over to the door and peers in, and sees Jonathon and the mystery woman talking and laughing together. Their are also four guards sitting near them._

 _"Oh no. They are here. Jonathon is working with_ _ **her!?**_ _They are going to know I'm here somehow. I have to hide." She thinks to herself as she quietly sneaks to the pet area (which is empty) and ducks in a large, dark unlocked cell._

 _"Only three hours and five minutes. Don't worry Cameron, they will lead me to you."_

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me. I don't die by a something horrific, heroic, or old age. I die by a snooty teen aged girl." _Cameron says while shaking his head._

"Haha, I'm only teasing you." _She says while putting her gun back in her pocket._

"Then what are you here for?" _He asks while keeping his eyes away from the dead body._

"I'm here to make sure the package, which is you, was delivered. And was going to tell him-" _She points to the dead body_ "-what he had to do next. I'm Olive by the way. I'm a fan of yours, Cameron." _She says while smiling._

"You're kidding right? You just killed someone right next to me and you tell me you're a fan of me, and you're smiling. Something is definitely wrong with you." _Cameron says while shaking his head._

"Thank you for noticing." _She smirks and heads upstairs._

 _"Great she's gone I can try to get out of here." He thinks to himself as he looks for anything to pick the lock. "Nothing, absolutely nothing. What kind of lock is this." He thinks as he reaches to feel the lock. And when he touches it, it electrocutes him and he passes out._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hi everyone! Sorry this wasn't soon enough. It takes me a while to get the time to write. Well, what do you think of this so far? I'm trying to keep this like the actual show, but it is hard because - alas - I'm forgetting details. So I apologize if this isn't too close to the story. If you like this story please follow and favorite. And if you have any concerns, things I've made mistakes on (which I will fix), or if you just want to tell me what you think of the story, review! :)**

 **Thanks!**

 **Emmyprint01**


End file.
